Jessidy SMUT!
by NoSuchTriangle
Summary: This involves sexual content, cursing and some violence. Think you can handle it? A night with Cassidy Sparks  OC  and Jesse St. James. Where can it lead to?


**Jessidy**. (SMUT)

A/N: To accompany the fluff, I like to write smut. This takes place on the second date between Jesse St. James and an OC, and there's a LOT of sexual tension. I own nothing, except for Cassidy Sparks from my RP. And duct tape. But Ryan Murphy owns the rest of everything. The italicized is Jesse's thoughts and Cassidy's thoughts will be in bold. ENJOY!

* * *

><p>When Cassidy and Jesse got back to Cass's place, they couldn't keep their hands off of each other. It was just one hot kiss after another. From the moment they met, sparks began to fly. "Love at first sight" was rare and stupid. Neither of them bought into it, but this was different. It was raw, intense and it just felt right. Anyways, Jesse really didn't know how to react. He wasn't used to being in this position. But either way, he was going to find this to be very pleasurable. As Cassidy threw Jesse against the wall, he was somewhat shocked. And when Cass brought out the duct tape and rope, his eyes began to widen.<p>

"OH! These?" She laughed, "Well, as you may know, I'm a kind of girl like no other. 'You take me as I am or get out!' That's my motto! Let me explain: I was never into princesses or tea parties. I grew up with all brothers and I roughhoused with the best of them. So, I don't like to be the damsel in distress, but rather the dominatrix. To me, pain is pleasure."

"So…. why the duct tape and other assortment of things that can inflict pain?"

"Well, the duct tape is for your mouth. You're new at this right? And the rope is for me tying your hands up. Don't worry. I'll be gentle, if you want me to that is." She added.

"What. Have you never done this with a girl before?"

"WHAT? Almost…well not kind of, it's a long story."

"Enough with the chatting. And have no fear baby. You're in good hands." She whispered seductively into his ear.

So, Cassidy led Jesse into her bedroom where they continued when they left off, with the kissing and touching. She quickly ripped off Jesse's shirt and her own as she gingerly placed the rope over his wrists as she pushed him onto her bed and began straddling him to tie up his hands. When tying them up, she could already feel the growing erection in his jeans.

"Ya gonna be okay sailor?" She said teasingly

"Ha. Only if you don't kill me. And JEEZ. Where did you learn to tie knots like that! THE NAVY?"

"Haha, nope! I learned it."

"From who, a prison guard?"

"No. Martha Stewart. Now shut up and let me fuck you!"

"Ermm…. I can sing to you if you want…?"

"Unless you don't want to be laid tonight, I would suggest shutting your pretty little mouth so we can get it on! You're mine tonight St. James."

_Just wow. Domineering and in control. She knows what she wants! This is the kind of woman I WANT. _When Cass placed the tape over Jesse's lips, he had those same smoldering blue eyes, like when they first met. **God. I just want to run my fingers through his hair and fuck his brains out! He's so damn sexy right now. I might die first.**

As soon as there was no clothing between them, Cassidy was pretty much in charge of this whole situation. "Hey Jess? I'll be back in a few. I have something to show you."

A couple of minutes later, Cass came out in this sexy, black lingerie type outfit. Her gorgeous, curly hair voluminous in the moonlight and the brightest red lipstick you ever did see. Along with some leather boots and a whip her ensemble was complete. "mhhmmrrmrmsbrtm." Jesse mumbled something inaudible to Cassidy, but she had a pretty good guessed that he was aroused and probably terrified at the same time.

"Shh! You'll be fine. And you're my bitch remember? Oh god. You're so hot! Well, the whip is only if you misbehave. We won't have that will we?" She said with a wink slyly.

"And I know you appreciate the theatrics St. James, so pretend that I'm a hooker you picked up at the red light district, but better because I won't charge. ;) Now we won't be having anymore issues to interrupt our games will we?" Cass said in a sultry voice.

Jesse shook his head no.

_Honestly? I just about came on the spot when I saw her! She is beautiful, funny, and sexy and about 10000X the personality of anyone I ever knew!_

Her angelic smile was now replaced by the grin of a vixen.

"Hey hey hey! You do not cum until I TELL you to. Is that clear? Good."

Their bodies working. Together. Jesus. THOSE SENSATIONS. _Oh my god! I've never felt this way before! Uhh .osklsd I can't even…I love this. SO MUCH._

When he was about to reach his climax, Cassidy whispered, "Not JUST yet." _MY GOD. The pain is excruciating! I can't hold it in much longer. WHAT. What was THAT? Did she just use her whip on me? That felt oddly invigorating and at the same time…OWWW! _"mhrrrhrmmmhr!" "Oh. What was that?" **Yeah. That's right. I used my whip. He was being a naughty boy. This night is SO going down in history. I ripped off the tape now. He sounded pretty desperate. Just the way I want him.** He shouted "EXPLOSION!"

"…What the hell was that?"

"Sorry. Bad habbit. And it's kind of a thing I used to—oh nevermind. But PLEASE Cassidy? Can I cum now. PLEASE? I'm begging you!"

"Well….since you asked so nicely, I suppose so." **Whoa! Never in my life have I seen a boy cum so hard as Jesse did. That is FREAKY FOR REAL right there!**

_HOLY SHIT! If I knew my orgasm was going to be THIS MUCH….I must be making the most strangest groans of delight..and…_

"That's right Boo. Moan in ecstasy for Chickadee. , what? Well, you have your 'EXPLOSIONS', and I have nicknames!"

"That!" said Jesse in a pant, "What fucking fantastic!"

"Oh. HEY. We're not over yet. Nuh-uh! The fun's only begun!"

"Wanna play a game?"


End file.
